Windass family
.]]The Windasses are a family that lived at 6 Coronation Street between 2008 and 2014. In late 2014, owner Owen Armstrong went bankrupt and the family moved into 19a Rosamund Street. Eddie and Anna Windass along with their son Gary moved into No.6 in December 2008, renting the house from Jerry Morton who had recently moved to Spain with his youngest children. Eddie's brother Len helped them settle in and deal with issues with the Platt family residing next door at No.8. Gary was sent to prison for a short time during the summer of 2009 for a robbery set up by David Platt and Graeme Proctor. Shortly after he was released, Gary joined the army and left for Afghanistan in December of that year. Gary moved back into No.6 in January 2011 after being discharged from the army for assaulting a police officer while he was on leave. Around the same time that Gary moved back in, Eddie and Anna fostered Faye Butler who eventually moved in during April 2011. Shortly after this, Eddie moved out to work in Germany with Len. Owen Armstrong purchased the property in July so that Faye would have a secure home. In 2014, Owen's daughter Katy and her son Joseph Brown moved in with her friend Steph Britton at 19a Victoria Street. Gary split from his partner Izzy and stayed at No.6 with Anna, Owen and Faye. The Windass/Armstrong clan met a tough start to 2014 when they were up against conman Pat Phelan, which resulted in them losing £80,000. Owen was declared bankrupt during the summer which led to Anna having to rely on the food bank to feed her family. In 2015, Owen's ex-wife and the mother of Katy and Izzy, Linda Hancock, showed up which caused friction between Anna and Owen. Katy decided that she and Joseph would move to Portugal to live with her mother. After the break-up of Anna and Owen's relationship, Owen accepted work with a friend in Aberdeen shortly after Katy's departure. Twelve-year-old Faye discovered she was pregnant and kept it a secret from her family, only confiding in her best friend Craig Tinker. She planned to give birth and abandon her baby. In April, Faye gave birth to daughter Miley, but after struggling to bond with the baby, it was decided that she would be raised by the Hodges - the parents of Miley's father, Jackson. Anna left the street in June 2018 after killing their nemesis Pat Phelan, although Faye ended up remaining behind to live with her father Tim Metcalfe. The current members living in Weatherfield are Gary, his adoptive sister Faye and his son Jake. History :To be written Members *Eddie Windass *Len Windass *Anna Windass (common-law wife to Eddie) *Gary Windass *Faye Windass (adopted) *Jake Windass *Miley Windass *Zack Rubinstein Births *30th May 1967 - Anna Windass *19th March 1986 - Gary Windass *13th March 2002 - Faye Butler *27th May 2013 - Jake Windass *3rd April 2015 - Miley Windass *25th May 2018 - Zack Rubinstein Background information *The Windasses were cast as a new family in Coronation Street, initially set to be involved in a storyline with the Platt family. *Anna's original surname has never been disclosed. See also *Armstrong family Category:Windass family Category:Families